As long as we have time
by klainbowsandmuffinslessthan3
Summary: After a particually bad incedent with some bullies which results in a trip to A and E Kurt can't help but feel responsible for Blaines injuries so he does the only thing he can think of to protect his boyfriend.


**A/N: Ok so this just like came to me when I was listening to this song because the lyrics kind of contradict each other and then this idea just like sprang into my head and I wrote it all in the car on the way back from our holiday (I even carried on by hand once my laptop died). But this is my first song fiction so please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Train (but I LOVE them both)**

'Please just listen, none of this is your fault, in fact it's all mine and' Kurt took a steading breath 'and I love you'

Blaine sat down on one of the sofas wincing slightly as Kurt sat down at the piano. What was it that Kurt wanted to say to him? What was it that was making him so upset? Was it something to do with those guys who had beaten him up? Did Kurt still think that it was his fault?

Kurt started to play, a few simple notes rang out soon followed by Kurts sweet, clear voice.

_You and I were friends from out of space,_

_afraid of letting go,_

_The only two understood this place, _

Kurt looked up from the piano keys, he hoped Blaine would understand what he was trying to say as he didn't think he could manage to say everything he had to, that was why he was singing it

_And as far as we know,_

_We were way before our time,_

_As bold as we were blind_

And Blaine certainly could be blind at times, like how long it took him to realise he loved Kurt, and judging by the confused look on his face now was unfortunately one of those times.

_Just another perfect mistake,_

_Another bridge to take,_

_On the way of letting go,_

Yes the short time they'd had together _had_ been perfect but it had also been a mistake as he had proved last weekend. But by being with Blaine Kurt had put him in danger and so as much as it hurt he had to let go.

_This ain't goodbye, _

_this is just where love goes,_

_when words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold,_

_Oh no, this ain't goodbye,_

_This is not where our story ends,_

_But I know you can't be mine._

_Not the way you've always been,_

_As long as we've got time,_

_This ain't goodbye_

No, as much as Kurt wanted it Blaine couldn't be his. As perfect as these last couple of months had been and as ready as they were the rest of the world wasn't but maybe if he came them time, maybe they would have learnt to accept, maybe.

_We were stars up in the sunlit sky,_

_But no one else could see,_

_Neither of us thought to ever ask why,_

_It wasn't meant to be_

It had all been so perfect that they had been oblivious to the fact that so many people didn't see how beautiful their relationship was, and they had been so in love that they never realised it. But if their relationship meant that this would happen then it couldn't be, as much as Kurt wanted it to be.

_Maybe we were way too high,_

_To ever understand,_

_Baby we were victims of all,_

_All the foolish plans we began to divide_

Yes, they had been way too high off of each other's affection to realise that their plans to go out like that, in public where everyone could see them. It had been stupid and they had been punished for it.

_But this ain't goodbye,_

_This is just where our story goes,_

_When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold_

None of Blaine's warm words of comfort and reassurance that this wasn't Kurt's fault could stop this feeling. It was getting worse. Blaine shouldn't be the one comforting Kurt, it should be the other way around. Blaine was the one that got beaten up and it was all Kurt's fault. If he didn't seem so obviously gay then those jocks would have just ignored them.

_Oh no, this ain't goodbye,_

_It's not where our story ends,_

_But I know you can't be mine,_

_Not the way you've always been,_

_But as long as we have time this ain't goodbye_

Kurt was out and proud. But when who he was hurt other people, that wasn't fair. So the whole time that he was causing Blaine pain Blaine couldn't be his. Maybe in a month or so after the heartache he was already beginning to feel had started to fade, maybe then they could be friends again. It would'nt be the same but it would be better than nothing.

_Oh no this ain't goodbye_

_Oh oh, oh no this ain't goodbye,_

_Nah nah nah,_

_Nah nah nah,_

_Nah nah nah nah,_

_Nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah this ain't goodbye_

Blaine was confused. What was Kurt trying to say? They loved each other, these past few months had been perfect. Yeah ok some guys had beaten him up after he shouted at him for calling Kurt…those names. And yeah he had ended up in hospital with a broken arm and a load of bruising. But he was fed up of always being abused by random strangers, and it wasn't fair on Kurt either. Blaine loved him and would always protect him. He only wished that Kurt would stop blaming himself.

_You and I were friends from out of space,_

_Afraid of letting go._

_The only two who understood this place,_

_And as far as we know'_

Even when they had just been friends it had been amazing. Kurt was exactly what Blaine needed, someone to talk about Vogue and Broadway and such like with. And he had been exactly what Kurt had needed, someone who knew what it was like being the only one out at school and dealing with bullies. And even though Blaine knew that they weren't the only people who were going through that, it felt like they were the only ones who understood the situation you were in, at the time no one else could really understand what it felt like, the bulling. How none of your friends, even those who said they were alright with it wouldn't touch you, like being gay was contagious. But they had helped each other through that. And although they still got bullied (as had been proved by a trip to the emergency room on Saturday) they still had each other. And it was perfect.

_This ain't goodbye,_

_Oh no this ain't goodbye._

So why was Kurt singing this song then? Why was he even mentioning goodbye if it wasn't?

_This ain't goodbye,_

_This is just where love goes,_

_When words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold,_

_Oh no,_

_This ain't goodbye,_

_It's not where our story ends,_

_But I know you can't be mine,_

_Not the way you've always been _

Unless. It slowly dawned on him. That was why Kurt was reminding Blaine that he loved him but singing about goodbye. But would Kurt really do that? Think that he had to break up with Blaine even though he still loved him? No he wouldn't. Unless….

_Oh no don't say it,_

_Nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah,_

_Nah nah nah nah,_

_Nah nah nah_

_Nah nah nah this ain't goodbye._

It was it was those damn bullies again! Kurt thought that he had to break up with Blaine to protect him. That although they still loved each other they couldn't date anymore, but they would still see each other, occasionally, as friends. But that wasn't true and he had to make Kurt see that.

As the last notes slowly faded both boys had tears streaming down their faces.

'I'm sorry' Kurt mumbled between sobs, then ran out of the room.

This couldn't be. Kurt couldn't really believe that their relationship had been a mistake and that the rest of the world still needed time before they would accept them.

But unintentionally Kurt had been right this wasn't goodbye. So long as Blaine had some time to prove him wrong.

**Ok I love Klaine FAR too much to have them break up so chapter two will be coming very soon (hopefully, depending on how much work I get at school, also I NEED to write the last chapter of Wetsuits are a fashion disaster)**

**Also if any of you English Starkids are interested I **_**think **_**I have found a couple of places where you can buy readvines! **

**So please review and let me know what you though, I am always up for constructive criticism.**

**Oh and if for some strange unknown reason you wanted to follow me on twitter I'm wishurheartmade.**


End file.
